Perderse y no encontrarse Y ni siquiera querer
by riatha
Summary: Sí, Harry/Ginny. Sobre la primera vez en que Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Harry.


-Necesitas un respiro.  
La frase viene de Hermione y normalmente Harry la ignoraría del mismo modo que ignora todo lo que sean consejos sobre su salud física y mental.  
_Pero de verdad necesita un respiro._

Lleva todo el curso obsesionado con Lord Voldemort y con Draco Malfoy; apenas duerme y las ojeras forman parte ya de su fisonomía, como si no tuviera bastante con el Quidditch y Hogwarts, hay que añadir las clases con Dumbledore y esa pequeña obsesión que tiene últimamente con el libro de Pociones.  
Está resultando agotador.  
Pero ahora tiene a Ginny.

Bajan al campo con las escobas al hombro y bromeando sobre una copa de Quidditch ya ganada y no celebrada. Llevan el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y todos los alumnos les miran al pasar.  
No es como si ellos se dieran cuenta ocupados como están en mirarse a los ojos y reírse de cosas estúpidas.  
Cuando llegan al campo de Quidditch, dan una patada en el suelo al unísono y las carcajadas se confunden con el silbido de las escobas.

Vuelan durante horas sin parar a respirar siquiera. Se persiguen uno al otro ante la mirada atónita de algunos estudiantes que les miran desde las gradas, juegan a imitarse mientras el viento les revuelve el pelo, se lanzan quaffles entre gritos sarcásticos y piques adolescentes y juegan al mejor de tres a buscar la Snitch.  
Cuando aterrizan, tienen las mejillas rojas, los ojos brillantes y han acabado jugando al mejor de nueve. Ha ganado Harry, pero Ginny se siente exultante.  
_En el fondo han ganado los dos._

Caminan de la mano hacia los vestuarios mientras Ginny cuenta historias de los Weasley. Le habla de un Percy de apenas diez años encerrado en su habitación y con unas gafas siempre más grandes de lo necesario que se le resbalan constantemente por el puente de la nariz, le explica travesuras de los gemelos y se ríe casi llorando.  
_Harry la mira y la escucha, pero la verdad es que la mira más de lo que la escucha, no lo puede evitar.  
Tiene el pelo revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas, el sol le da en el pelo y éste brilla más rojo y Weasley que nunca, los ojos le centellean y cuando la mira, Harry casi puede olvidarse de que se avecina una guerra._  
Y Ginny iba a hablarle de Bill y Charlie, que son a los que menos conoce, pero justo entonces Harry se para y tira de la mano hacia él estirando de Ginny.

Enreda los dedos en el pelo pelirrojo y la besa con los ojos cerrados y la sensación de que eso se puede romper en cualquier momento.  
Nota la lengua caliente de Ginny contra la suya y empuja contra ella y la aprieta un poco más contra él, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento se la fueran a quitar.  
Le recorre la línea de la mandíbula con el pulgar mientras le muerde los labios y cuando se separa para respirar, lo dice:  
-_Ginny._  
Que no es que sea nada importante en sí, pero es el tono.  
Es la urgencia con la que lo dice, la desesperación que se cuela entre las sílabas y alarga las enes; es la mirada que tiene mientras se lo dice, los ojos casi acuosos y la respiración acelerada por el beso. Es el _te quiero_ que suena de fondo, un poco ronco y definitivamente poco usado, como las palabras de un niño cuando empieza a hablar.  
_Ginny._  
Y probablemente ese sea el momento en el que Ginny se pierde en Harry Potter.

¿Antes de eso?  
Antes de eso Ginny estaba enamorada, pillada, colgada, profundamente interesada en, se sentía atraída por, tenía una especie de locura transitoria por, le hacía gracia, le gustaba Harry Potter.  
¿Ahora?  
Ahora ha perdido una parte de ella misma en él y sabe que no volverá a encontrarse.  
_No tal y como era antes de eso, al menos._

Caminan hacia los vestidores en silencio, cogidos aún de la mano y con los dedos entrelazados para que no se escapen. Escuchan la respiración del otro y el ruido de Hogwarts de fondo.  
Cuando llegan a la puerta, Harry se ofrece a esperar su turno para entrar en los vestuarios, Ginny se ríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando las pecas del cuello al descubierto.  
Luego dice algo como "no seas tonto" y le estira hacia dentro.

Empieza como un beso sin maldad ninguna, apenas un roce de labios. Cuando se quieren dar cuenta, Ginny está en sujetador y Harry no ve de lejos porque sus gafas están tiradas en el suelo junto a su camiseta. Se besan entre jadeos y susurros que prometen amor eterno y se lamen la piel dejando rastros de saliva que se pierden debajo de otros nuevos.  
Llegan a las duchas con los ojos cerrados y palpando las paredes con los cuerpos. Chocan y se paran a besarse, se besan mientras andan a trompicones y se besan parados en medio del pasillo sólo sintiéndose uno al otro. Cuando finalmente chocan contra la pared de una ducha, ésta se enciende automáticamente y la ropa se les pega al cuerpo.  
También se les pega la risa y entre carcajada y carcajada se desvisten uno al otro con el agua aún cayéndoles encima.

No es que sea una gran primera vez. De hecho ni siquiera es la primera vez. Pero sí es la primera vez después de saber que Harry es el hombre de su vida. (O algo igual de cursi que negará haber dicho o siquiera pensado).  
_Pero._  
Está lo de las duchas, y está la cara de Harry a pocos centímetros de la de ella mientras lo hacen. Son sus ojos. Verdes y sin apartarse de ella, como si quisiera memorizar cada segundo y guardarlo en algún lugar dentro de él donde nadie pudiera tocarlo. (Tocarla)  
Y al final, no puede evitar gemir su nombre (Harry) contra la clavícula y besarle con los ojos cerrados mientras lo piensa.  
_Te quiero._  
Está definitivamente perdida.  
(Y ni siquiera se quiere encontrar)


End file.
